madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 1 Chapter 1
Summary One morning, as Titta wakes up Tigre (Tigrevurmud Vorn), as asks for more time to sleep, Titta flips the blanket and shakes Tigre violently, causing Tigre to fall onto the floor as Titta informs him that soldiers are waiting for him. Tigre then quickly gets ready and visits a small room the Vorn family heirloom, the Black Bow, he pays his respect to the bow. He then rushes to the dining room. Tigre, now 16 years old, became and Earl of Brune Kingdom through inheritance of the title from his father, Urz Vorn, who died 2 years ago (a title earned by his ancestors). Titta waits for him in the dining room, as they both eat their breakfast (Titta makes Tigre finish his breakfast as he only wants to have the soup). She then tidies him up by combing his hair and fixing his collar. Titta, who Tigre considers as a little sister as she is a year younger to him, asks him as to why he is going for the war. The Kingdom of Zhcted and Brune are at war. Alsace, Tigre's territory (in the countryside surrounded by mountains and forests) is near to the Zhcted with only a mountain in between. Tigre's income is minimal due to his small territory and though not poor has been living here simply (modestly). Even though an Earl, he could only manage to raise a hundred soldiers for the war, at his King's summoning. His residence is not that large and Titta handles all of the chores alone. Titta asks Tigre about his departure, which Tigre answers that it is due to his obligations to follow the King's orders. Titta reminds him of his skill of using a bow will be laughed at (as it is looked down upon within the Kingdom of Brune). Tigre informs that he will be safe as him army will be placed in the rear. While Tigre cannot deny the King's order due to the chanson de gesteChanson de geste "songs of heroic deeds" are epic poems in Old French, often regarding military prowess or legendary battles. principles, Titta tells Tigre that she just wants him to safely return and urges him not to overwork, also reminding him of his habit of oversleeping. Nevertheless, Tigre remains optimistic and tells her to watch the house, Vorn Manor. As Tigre walks out of Vorn Manor, Alsace's volunteer soldiers are already assembled and waiting for him. Bertrand, Tigre's servant, tells him that all are ready, much to Tigre's relief as Bertrand has more war experience than Tigre. Bertrand then reassures Tigre by claiming that even with inexperience soldiers, in the 3 years since the last war, they have trained their body everyday laboring in the fields. After a few jokes cracked to boost the morale, the Alsace Army takes off for Dinant Plains (the House Vorn's flag hass a white crescent moon and meteor on blue background ; the Brune Kingdom's flag is Bayard, a Red Horse Flag, has a red horse with a black mane) and has a rendezvous with Mashas'Pronounced as Mah-ss-ha-ss Army. The Kingdom of Brune and Zhcted are engaging for the first time in 20 years. The conflict was due to heavy rains that had caused the river bordering the two kingdoms to flood. Many residents were injured, and the two countries blamed each other and each received a petition, to properly manage the waters, from the other. Hence the two armies were waging an all out war. On their journey to Dinant Plains, Mashas tells Tigre about Brune Army's chances against the Zhcted Army with 25,000 strong army, which was 5 fold larger that Zhcted's 5,000 troops. Tigre asks Mashas if the reason of this much army is because of the prince's first war. Mashas replies that because King Faron's wanted the prince to experience his first warfare in the battlefield. However, Mashas also concerns that conflict between Brune and Zhcted were like " children quarrels", so the king had to send his beloved son as the lead of his army. While Tigre further asks if Faron made his right decision, Mashas replies that as his main subjects they could only obediently accept his command. Putting that aside, Mashas also informs Tigre that the commander of this invasive Zhcted Army would be a Vanadis, whom he described as an undefeated general in every battle she anticipated despite her age same as Tigre. The Vanadis's astonishing performances prompting the young archer's as he humbly think the contrast between himself and the Vanadis. Nevertheless, Tigre asks Mashas further about the Vanadis's name. Mashas then answers that the Vanadis's name as Eleonora Viltaria. At the same time, Mashas also urging Tigre to be keep his curiosity in moderation in order to avoid Titta's jealousy. As Tigre gone speechless, Mashas asks Tigre if anything came in his mind. Tigre instead asks Mashas if he was "imperturbable" even as one of Brune's noble. Mashas instead laughs and tells Tigre that it was fine to relax for a while, since he has surpassed his father as Alsace's next Earl. Even with Tigre's frustrations regarding the war, Mashas further tells Tigre that their main priority is to bring their fellow compatriots back alive from Dinant Plains. Few days later, Brune Army arrived to Dinant Plains and camped in Dinant Plains's foot hill, with Regnas's camp located at the top hill. Prior dusk, Brune Army set their began to set their camp in Dinant Plain's hoot hill. Unknown to the Brune Army however, Elen and the Zhcted Army are watching from afar while planning for their preparations to defeat their massive enemy. While smiling in confidence, Elen proudly tells her troops that even outnumbered to Brune Army's 25,000 troops, she assures that the victory would be their hands. In midnight, Zhcted Army begins their surprise attack and chaos is everywhere within Dinant Plains. Because of this ambush, Brune Army's morale is dropping drastically when they had little time to retaliate while other attempting to flee away. In just one night, Brune Army is fallen and half of its troops are decimated. Moments after the battle, Tigre awaken and found his fallen comrades's corpse lies everywhere in Dinant Plains. He tries to call out any survivors peculiarly Mashas and Bertrand but he hears only silence. While hoping Bertrand and Mashas survived the ordeal, Tigre also remarks his horrifying yet intrigued amazement about the Vanadis's extraordinary strength that resulted such damage. Regardless, Tigre armed his bow and escaped from the battlefield. However, a scout soldier found him and Tigre had to shoot for self-defense. Even with his sharp-instinct however, Tigre was lost in the plains and went into hiding after he heard horses galloping from afar. He then saw Elen and her seven scouting soldiers rode their horses and instantly charmed by Elen's beauty. However, Tigre snapped as he reminded himself that the Vanadis was an enemy to Brune, so he would do whatever he could to halt the Vanadis. With his deep concentration, Tigre snipes down Elen's two escort soldiers which triggered Elen's interest upon the archer. Initially provoked by her carefree attitude, Tigre shoots his second arrow at Elen but missed. When Elen charging her stead to his way, Tigre is attempting to make his last stand by shooting two arrows at Elen, only to be deflected by Elen's sword and an unusual wind. Cornered by the Vanadis, Tigre is told to drop his bow which he reluctantly complies. Instead of killing him, Elen praises his archery skills and spares his life before she decides to make the archer as her prisoner. Tigre is escorted by Elen soldiers to one of the knight's horse. Limlisha, Elen's loyal knight confiscate Tigre's bow despite his light objection. She then hit Tigre with her helmet without any reason, much to Tigre's confusion. When Elen tells her knight to be gentle with Tigre, Lim reluctantly complies while warns Tigre not doing any suspicious. Tigre could only sigh over his uncertain fate under Elen's captive. Elen then tells Tigre that the battle is over and he would be her "belongings". Without little options, Tigre go for Zhcted with Elen and her army. The battle ends with Zhcted Army's decisive victory. Brune suffers it's toll for more than 5,000 casualties, where the injured soldiers were doubled the deceased. To make matter worst, among these casualties also includes Prince Regnas, who was "dead" during the battle. His death would give a terrible blow to Brune. Characters *'Titta' *Tigrevurmud Vorn *'Bertrand' *'Marthus Rodante' *'Prince Regnas Bastien do Charles'(Mentioned) *Eleonora Viltaria *'Limalisha' Highlighted Notes *It was later revealed that both Brune and Zhcted were at war for over twenty years of time, but the recent conflict was due to the flooding area in between both kingdoms. What deteriorates the hostile relationship between both kingdoms was because of a rumor of a inefficient flood control from either sides. *The horrendous defeat of Brune Army and Regnas's "death" in Dinant Plains further damaging Brune's already chaotic situation, forcing King Faron to shut himself inside his room. This event alone foreshadowing future series of events that would later ignite a civil war in Brune. Trivia *Unlike the prologue chapter, which focuses on the aftermath of the Battle of Dinant Plains, this chapter focuses on the events prior to the battle in Dinant Plains. Source Chapter 1 from Baka Tsuki Reference Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 1